Fly
|writer = Onika Maraj, Kevin Hissink, W. Jordan, Jonathan Rotem, C. Rishad |producer = J. R. Rotem, Kevin Hissink |Single = August 30, 2011 |Video = August 28, 2011 |Prev = Till the World Ends (The Femme Fatale Remix) |Next = Y.U. Mad }} "Fly" is a song by Nicki Minaj from her debut album Pink Friday, and was released as the eighth and final single from the album. The song features guest vocals by Barbadian singer Rihanna. It was released as a single on August 30, 2011, and has since been certified Platinum in Australia and the United States. ''Pink Friday'' Diaries In Nicki Minaj's iTunes Ping, Nicki began a "Pink Friday Diaries" initiative wherein she gave her own insight on the conception, development, and meaning of a selection of songs on her upcoming album; her entry on "Fly" is as follows: Music video The video was shot on January 7, 2011 and directed by Sanaa Hamri. The full music video premiered on mtv.com and Minaj's VEVO channel after the preview on VMAs Pre-Show on August 28, 2011. Stills gallery nickizone.jpg nickiandrihanna.jpg nickiplame.jpg nickicar.png nickisnao.png nickidisaster.jpg nickifly.jpg nickiviedo.jpg File:Flyonika.jpg a.png b.png dgdgd.png dghkgd.png dgkgd.png gdkhghk.png kgdgkhdkhg.png skhsf.png vvvv.png Chart performance Lyrics I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise To fly To fly I wish today it will rain all day Maybe that will kinda make the pain go away Trying to forgive you for abandoning me Praying but I think I'm still an angel away Angel away, yeah strange in a way Maybe that is why I chase strangers away They got their guns out aiming at me But I become Neo when they're aiming at me Me, me, me against them Me against enemies, me against friends Somehow they both seem to become one A sea full of sharks and they all smell blood They start coming and I start rising Must be surprising, I'm just summising I win, thrive, soar, higher, higher, higher More fire I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise To fly To fly Everybody wanna try to box me in Suffocating every time it locks me in Paint their own pictures then they crop me in But I will remain where the top begins Cause I am not a word, I am not a line I am not a girl that can ever be defined I am not fly, I am levitation I represent an entire generation I hear the criticism loud and clear That is how I know that the time is near So we become alive in a time of fear And I ain't got no motherfucking time to spare Cry my eyes out for days upon days Such a heavy burden placed upon me But when you go hard your nay's become yay's Yankee Stadium with Jays and Kanyes:] I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise To fly To fly Get ready for it Get ready for it Get ready for it I came to win Get ready for it Get ready for it Get ready for it I came to win I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise To fly To fly }} Category:Songs Category:Minaj songs featuring others Category:Singles Category:Videos Category:Pink Friday Category:2010